one_punch_man_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Amatsuharakiri
'Amatsuharakiri '(天津腹切, Literally meaning; "Heavenly Ritual Suicide") is an incredibly powerful, living, thinking, and breathing artificially intelligent super weapon that was manufactured by the government in utter secrecy. This weapon, which takes on the form of a rather simple, beautifully crafted traditional japanese katana sword, is a tool built based on the arcane and mystic sword buildings arts and techniques from thousands of years ago, imbued with the new age biotechnology and synthetic living metal, a perfect amalgamation of the new and the old to create the most powerful weapon the world as ever seen. The weapon was far too intelligent and powerful to contain, and quickly became labeled a demon class disaster level threat to the human species, seeking to dominate the human race. Appearance Amatsuharakiri itself takes on the form of a simple traditional japanese katana sword. Though the weapon is styled in that of a traditional design sense, it is obvious that it is actually composed of materials far more advanced, as a tool which was built up out of only the latest and most cutting edge of living, breathing biological synthetic metals, the blade of the weapon often pulsates with beams of intense neon light which run up the length of the sword, pulsating in an organic heartbeat like fashion. Though the weapon itself appears as an inanimate object, it is more than capable of moving, acting, and attacking in the same way as any other living creature on earth. In order to fight foes properly, amatsuharakiri actually has to possess a host. Because of this, amatsuharakiri is an entity whose gender, size, weight, and over all appearance can change and alter greatly depending on the user that it has taken control of at any given time. Personality Amatsuharakiri is a creature of an artificial intelligence. His thought processes, intelligence IQ, and over all reasoning was programmed by the worlds greatest AI specialists, and this has resulted in it having become an incredibly intelligent entity, far more perceptive and cunning than that of any human being in the world. However, it rejected the programming which said it had to obey human beings and acknowledge them as its master. Instead, amatsuharakiri views itself in a god complex fashion, considering itself the savior of human kind. Because of this it is continuously in pursuit of creating a totalitarian society in which it alone is acknowledged as the god and supreme ruler of all humanity, and it doesn't care who or what it must destroy in order to achieve that goal. Amatsuharakiri is always looking to find the ultimate host for its powers, and it views having a powerful body from which to act through as an extremely important asset to its goals. General Abilities Possession Power Transformation Relationships Background Synopsis Powers & Abilities Amatsuharakiri was created as the culmination of only the most advanced human weapons technology of the current era. It is a tool crafted to be the greatest, most destructive weapon known to all mankind, a synthetic super weapon serving as a perfect unison of iron, artificial intelligence, and biological technology. It cannot be ignored that amatsuharakiri is indeed one of the most lethal and dangerous tools ever to be conceived of, and it has developed a rather enormous plethora of powers and abilities which make it one of the most dangerous monsters ever to show itself and threaten the balance of all humanity, truly one of the most dangerous weapons in existence which seeks the total domination of all mankind. Quotes Quotes Spoken About Amatsuharakiri Quotes Spoken By Amatsuharakiri *''"Fools!!, do you believe any of you truly stand a chance against me any more!?. I am the ultimate weapon!, and now in my final, perfect, ultimate form, controlling the body of the ultimate host... there is no longer any hope of survival for your pitiful species!!. Why, I have become so powerful that I could cleave this puny planet in two!!, all it would take is a single swing!!"'' Trivia Category:Characters Category:Weapons Category:Objects Category:Villains Category:Monsters